


Jealousy

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: Gabriel shows up to talk to Lucifer and makes him jealous.





	

Lucifer sat in the library with a book open in front of him. He was reading and making notes for Sam. He heard the flap of wings and looked up, half expecting to see Castiel. He was a little surprised to see Gabriel sitting across from him. “Gabriel, why are you here?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Just thought I'd check in.” He stared at Lucifer for a long minute. “I know what Crowley did to you.” He sighed and leaned back. “I'd help if I could.”

Lucifer nodded slightly, still making notes. “I know that. Now go away.”After a long moment, he sighed and looked up. “Why are you still here?”

Gabriel frowned. “You're still my brother, Luci. Sure, you stabbed me and then killed me, but you're still my brother.” He shrugged. “So, the way I see it, I got no choice but to forgive you for that. Even if it did hurt like all hell and I was nothing but space dust until Dad pulled me back together, which hurt even more, thank you very much.”

Lucifer was silent for a moment, not meeting Gabriel's steady gaze. “About that...” He didn't get any further.

Gabriel shook his head. “Don't. Just don't.” He changed the subject before Lucifer could try again. “Cassie told me you mated with Sam?”

Lucifer finally set the pencil down and looked up at Gabriel. “Yes, we did, why?'

Gabriel shrugged. “Didn't know it was possible. He shouldn't have been able to see your wings, you know.” He sighed.

Lucifer smiled faintly. “It surprised me that he could.”

Gabriel started to stand up. “Makes me wonder if he could see mine too.”

Lucifer growled as he stared at Gabriel. “If you even try...” He stood up and let his wings out, letting the feathers fluff up.

Gabriel sat back down. “Calm down, Luci. I wouldn't tempt your mate from you.” He shook his head. “I really wouldn't.”

Lucifer continued to stare at Gabriel, jaw clenched. He was about to say something else when Sam came around the corner.

“Hey, Lucifer, did you find anything out about... woah... Am I interrupting something?” Sam looked up from a book he was carrying. He took in the state of his archangel's wings, then flicked his gaze to Gabriel, who looked like he was about ten seconds from having a total panic attack. He crossed the room, setting the book down, and putting himself between the two archangels, blocking Lucifer's view of Gabriel. “Calm down.”

Lucifer blinked as Sam became his field of vision. He felt his mate's hands on his wings, smoothing down his feathers. He focused in on Sam, then nodded once.

Gabriel sighed and relaxed as the other archangel calmed down. “Sorry, Samster, my fault.” He snapped up a candy bar. “I might have suggested that I show you my wings.”

Lucifer growled again at that, but Sam shook his head. “Why would that.... oh.” He looked at Lucifer. “Luce, I wouldn't want to see anyone's wings but yours.” He stroked the feathers gently. “I wouldn't be impressed by his.” He kept his voice calm knowing that it was keeping Lucifer from attacking his brother.

Gabriel snickered softly. “I wonder if Dean would like them.” He flew off.

Sam shook his head and slipped his arms around Lucifer's neck. He felt his angel's arms slowly slide around his waist. “You think he was serious about that?”

Lucifer thought about it for a moment. “About showing you? No. Showing Dean? I'm not sure.” He rested his head on Sam's shoulder for a moment. “I just got jealous when Gabriel said he was going to proposition you.”

Sam was about to speak when a shout resounded from deeper in the bunker. “Damn it, Gabriel!” Both of them looked toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms. “Quit knocking my shit off the desk with those things!”

Sam couldn't help but let out a little laugh. “How much you wanna bet Dean's gonna be wearing Gabriel's name soon?”

Lucifer shook his head. “If Gabriel has his way, it'll be tomorrow morning.”

The following morning, Sam and Lucifer were sitting in the kitchen, both with cups of coffee. Dean, shirtless, walked in and grabbed a mug. He saw how the other two were watching him. “What?” He poured himself a cup of coffee and turned to go back to his room. He heard the sudden laugh from Sam. He turned back around. “What?” He was starting to get annoyed. Even Lucifer was grinning at him.

Sam couldn't answer, but Lucifer did. “Gabriel gave you a tramp stamp.” He lifted his cup of coffee and winked at Dean.


End file.
